This invention relates generally to agricultural combines, and more particularly, to a hitch for a rear end of a combine, which hitch is quickly and easily installable and removable from the rear of the combine and when installed is movable between a towing position extending rearwardly relative to a rear axle assembly of the combine for connection to a tongue of a vehicle such as a trailer or cart, such as a header cart, to be towed by the combine, and a stored position generally perpendicular to the towing position and beside the rear axle assembly wherein the hitch will not significantly obstruct straw discharged from the combine for forming windrows on an agricultural field, nor obstruct access to cleaning apparatus and other apparatus in the rear end of the combine for inspection, maintenance, service, and the like.
It is well known to provide a hitch on the rear end of an agricultural combine to allow connection of the tongue of a trailer or cart such as a header cart to the combine for towing thereby. It is desirable for the hitch to be located sufficiently rearwardly of a rear axle assembly of the combine to allow convenient connection of the trailer or cart tongue thereto. However, such location has been found to present a problem when it is desired for straw to be discharged through a rearward opening of the combine located above the hitch, for forming windrows on an agricultural field, as the hitch will be directly in the path of the straw and can undesirably affect the distribution of the straw and thus the shape and consistency of the windrow. The hitch can also be a nuisance and obstacle for someone working in the rear portion of the combine, particularly when inspecting, servicing and maintaining cleaning apparatus and other apparatus of the combine located in the area above the rear axle assembly, and can be an obstruction to positioning apparatus such as a spreader or chopper in a desired position or orientation just rearwardly of the cleaning apparatus for receiving crop residue therefrom.
According, what is sought is a hitch for an agricultural combine which is conveniently and easily installable and located for connection of a trailer or cart or other vehicle thereto for towing, and which hitch can be conveniently and easily moved from a rearwardly extending towing position to a stored position close to or generally beside the rear axle assembly.
According to the present invention, a side swing hitch for the rear end of an agricultural combine which provides many of the above sought properties is disclosed. The rear end of the combine includes a transversely extending rear axle assembly located beneath and connected in supportive relation to a rear chassis or frame member of the combine. The side swing hitch includes a hitch support bracket preferably of unitary construction and having a first end portion, an opposite second end portion, and an intermediate portion disposed between the first end portion and the second end portion. The first end portion of the bracket includes at least one element for easy and convenient mounting to the chassis or frame member for suspending or otherwise positioning the second end portion below the first end portion and rearwardly of the rear axle assembly. The second end portion includes a pivotal draw bar mount supporting a mounting end of a draw bar for horizontal pivotal movement about a generally vertical pivotal axis between a rearwardly extending towing position generally perpendicular to the rear axle assembly, and at least one generally transversely extending stored or folded position beside the rear axle assembly. The draw bar mount and the draw bar include cooperatively engageable elements for holding the draw bar in the towing position, such as holes in both which are aligned when the draw bar is in the towing position, for removably receiving a pin for holding the draw bar in that position. The draw bar includes a second or free end opposite the mounting end including a hitch element connectable to a tongue of a trailer or cart to be towed by the combine. The hitch element can optionally include a standard clevis pin hitch, a ball type hitch, a European automatic hitch, or any other desired hitch construction, and can be permanently or removably mounted or attached to the draw bar, as desired.